


¡Candelita!

by allegheny



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Cincinnati Reds, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionist Streak, Hot Tub, Instagram Story Shenanigans, M/M, Unsafe Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-12 01:11:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19937563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allegheny/pseuds/allegheny
Summary: He always gets a nice little eyeful of teammates in the showers or in the hot tub. Just a little appreciation, he doesn't actually get off on it.So why now, and why Iggy?





	¡Candelita!

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [badritual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badritual/pseuds/badritual) in the [boysofsummer19](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/boysofsummer19) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> José Iglesias/Yasiel Puig
> 
> Puig sure likes sharing Instagram stories of José in the team hot tub. Maybe, one night, he accidentally shares a little too much and thousands of people see it before he can delete. (I'm talking about a dick slip.) Puig is appropriately apologetic but, afterwards, he can't stop thinking about it. 👀👀👀
> 
>   
> **FORENOTE : just in case you miss it, every conversation between Yasi and José is in Spanish.**
> 
> Also : Cubans like their drinks very sweet, or so I'm told.

"Iggy, I'm so sorry. Really." Yasi hurries in Spanish.

José just stands there, looking at the screengrab Eugenio just sent them. His face is pretty blank, like he's processing all the implications. Yasi feels totally awful. Okay, it's a stupid mistake, but it's his fault. He shouldn't be filming all this stuff all the time, of course he's bound to forget to check videos of them goofing around in the hot tub for slips. He's pretty sure José doesn't want his dick out on Yasi's instagram story, and though it only stayed up for a couple minutes, they both can see how many people saw it. The comments all over his page can also testify.

"I'm sorry, man. That shouldn't have happened." he continues, eager to fill the silence with anything.

Iggy rubs the back of his head, his eyebrows rising, still staring at the phone screen.

"Well" he answers, in Spanish. "I mean, at least I look good. It's a pretty good angle."

He turns the screen towards Yasi, pointing at his full frontal, bubble-covered nakedness as he emerges from the hot tub. His insolent smile has made its way back onto his face.

"I look big, don't I? Look at it. It makes me look great! At my best!"

They both burst out laughing and snorting. It's cool, it's fine, José's okay. Yasi knows he's not exactly self-conscious, and neither is he himself, but he knows he'd feel a little strange if something like that happened. He doesn't like not having control.

"You're sure you're good?" Yasi asks, after they've finished nudging each other in the ribs, looking at José in his barest apparel.

"Yeah." José smiles. "It's a little bit embarrassing but there are worse things... I know how to answer to that. I'm an athlete. They wish they looked this good!"

It's true. They've both been through much worse. In Spring Training they'd sat down together over sickly-sweet Cubatas drowned in tuKola José had brought over from his house in Florida, and talked about everything, about chewing sugar cane and the smell of the sea, the hot sun on your skin, the sound of the old car motors starting. About the Junior Team years, Yasi ever the wild boy, José knowing he would leave.  
Yasi had a good feeling about this season from then on.  
And though on the field, it isn't all roses, he can't remember the last time he'd felt so at ease with a group of teammates.

And Iggy's got a special place in that group, because he knows, because he understands, and maybe they're technically Americans, now, and Yasi loves the place, but he's Cuban. And José's Cuban. They're connected.  
So it's great that José isn't mad.

——

Yasi should really go to sleep, if he wants to get his nine full hours. He's disciplined, usually. He's able to go to sleep pretty easily. But right now, for some reason, he's lying awake. There's a game tomorrow against the Brewers. He should really get on it, otherwise he'll be grumpy in the morning.  
But he just can't seem to even feel tired.

Sighing, he grabs his phone from the nightstand, unlocks it, and starts scrolling through it, hoping to bore himself to sleep.  
He skips through his camera roll. Selfies with Geno. A picture of a food order. Votto showing them his new locker setup.  
The screenshot of Iggy naked.

His thumb hovers.  
His eyes stick around.  
The image is a little blurry, but you can really see his body well: his toned, skinny chest, his trimmed bush... his dick.  
Yasi knows he's alone in the room, but he suddenly feels watched, and locks the screen guiltily.  
Look. It's not like he's not had these thoughts before.  
Not like he's never acted on them very enthusiastically.  
But it's José. He shouldn't.

(He does. Because he needs to sleep.)

——

"Eyy! Yasi!" José yells, walking in with his sunglasses on, arms raised up towards the sky. He probably had an energy drink. They get him hyper. "Suarez! Are you rrrready?" he hollers in English, dropping his bag at his stall.

"José!" Senzel sticks his head out of the weight room. "How's it feel to have your dick be famous?"

"Just fine, my friend!" José smiles, kicking off his street shoes and picking up his turf sneakers. "I'm a celebrity now!"

Yasi laughs, crossing his arms and leaning back to watch as José busts a few moves, including a thrust of his hips, to somehow demonstrate his VIP status.  
José turns around and grins at him.  
And Yasi knows it's not right, but he can't help but imagine him naked like that, hands behind his head, just like the video.

He doesn't know what's hot about the thought that wasn't before. He sees Iggy naked several times a week, and it's never made him feel the way he does now. Of course he likes stealing a look, hey, he likes beautiful bodies. He always gets a nice little eyeful of teammates in the showers or in the hot tub. Just a little appreciation, he doesn't actually get off on it.  
So why now, and why Iggy?

José is getting ready now, removing his t-shirt and stepping out of his jeans, hopping around in his compression shorts. Yasi scans him up and down, the tight little ass, the tan skin. So cute and slight and thin. He always reminded Yasi of a boy his age he used to fool around back in Cienfuegos by the factory. He was light enough that he could pick him up, carry him around, and bounce him on his dick. Perfect.  
But it had never occurred to him that he wanted to take José just like that before now.  
Of course, now, he can't get the image out of his head all night.

——

Yasi realises what's happening the next evening.  
He's watching the video again, Iggy splashing in the tub, standing up and... there it is, he wasn't thinking, didn't figure he should probably lower the phone so that José wasn't put on display for all to see. And then, they'd splashed each other and play-fought like teenagers, and he'd forgotten about the video, and just hit send when he picked his phone back up.

Even then, he wasn't exactly thinking about fucking José. It was a homoerotic situation, sure, but it's baseball — you're bound to run into a few of those.  
No, what he liked, what got him hot, what made him realizes he'd like José on his dick... it was the, oh, thousands of people whom instagram showed as having seen José's naked body in the hot tub.

It sounds a little bit perverted, and maybe it really is, maybe Yasi's a bit of a pervert... But he can't stop thinking about it. José, exposed for thousands to see. Because of Yasi's inadvertent amateur pornographer ways.  
He catches his mind wandering as he lies there with his realization. Thinks about Iggy naked in the showers as they all clean up after a game... taking him by the hips, leaving marks, and fucking him standing up in front of all their teammates as José reaches towards the wall for support, his thin fingers clawing at the tile.  
Thinks about José twisting and posing for a camera —maybe he's a camboy— naked on a bed, playing with weird toys like those guys Yasi sometimes watches and tips. So aware that hundreds of people are watching and putting on a show for them.  
Or even grabbing José and doing him good and deep, right there in front of his phone, live streaming the whole thing, enjoying the exposure, the publicness of it all, José moaning for the camera, pushing back on his dick...

Well, he's gonna have to do something about his hard-on.

——

They're all in the hot tub until they're not, until Senzel finally steps out and wraps himself in his towel, waddling back to the locker room to dry off and go home.  
Then, well, it's just José and Yasi, again, shooting the shit and talking crap.

Of course, they're both wearing swimming shorts this time. Disappointingly. Last time they'd been kicking back together and nakedness was not a problem, but with the others, they had to be a little less liberated. Point was, Yasi was going to have to take that off José.  
For now, the smaller man is just kicking back, submerged in the water up to his face, lurking with a playful look on his face. Adorable, and that twinkle in his eyes— hot.

"So, that's why Kershaw didn't like me from the start." Yasi concludes his story, having switched back to Spanish, and watches José snickering.

The conversation fades out, leaving them to sit there in the foamy, bubbly water. It's comfortable for a while, Yasi letting the jets soothe his muscles. But there's a low buzz in the air, something Yasi knows by now is pure sexual tension, and by the way José is eyeing him up, Yasi can tell it's probably going to come to fruit. He rolls his head, letting his neck crack pleasantly, and stretches his arms farther out along the edge of the tub.

"So." He says, and smiles at José, who sinks a little further in the water, bringing the surface just beneath his nostrils.

José doesn't say anything. He looks him straight in the eye, hunched over, mouth underwater, but Yasi can tell he's smiling.  
Yasi sits up, and scoots closer to José, making his intentions clear. José just observes him with his twinkling brown eyes and this whimsical look about him.

"What's up?" Yasi lets out all velvety as he sits down with his thigh just inches from José.

José starts giggling, and takes his mouth out of the water, wiping it with his wrist.

"Nothing." he grins.

"Nothing?" Yasi inches closer.

José looks down at his chest and then up at his face, all coy smiling and wide eyes. Yasi takes it as a green light, and leans over him.

"Let's see." He lands his hand on José's shoulder, and José doesn't back away, or anything. He lets him do it, lets Yasi straddle his slight little body, lets Yasi kiss his eager, wet little lips.

The water's hot around them, the kissing is good, and José's letting Yasi lead.  
They can hear the distant chattering of the clubhouse back two rooms over. The back of Yasi's neck is prickling at the thought.  
They're not far. They could hear. Anyone could walk in.

It sends a pang of arousal down to his crotch.

He plunges his hands back into the water, and reaches for his waistband, pulling his trunks down and climbing off an eager José, who stands up with him.  
Yasi chucks his waterlogged shorts to the tile. His dick is already hardening a little, and José's looking down at him like he hasn't eaten in days and Yasi's a full home-cooked meal.  
He starts dropping back to his knees but Yasi catches by his armpits, keeping him up and turning him around. With José's back now facing him, and José letting him manhandle him, he pushes him gently to get him to lean over and grab onto the edge of the tub, his ass just out of the water and on offer for Yasi to undress it. He does just that, hungrily, pulling his trunks down to his knees.  
He's got a cute, muscular ass, and Yasi watches it bounces as he slaps his palm flat against it. José wiggles enticingly in response.

"You slut." Yasi mutters.

José makes a sound, and oh god, he likes that, doesn't he? He rolls his shoulders, and Yasi can't help but bend down and lick a long stripe along José's spine, wanting to taste him, loving the velvety texture of his skin. That only makes José moan again, especially when Yasi starts sliding a hand up the side of his thigh, tucking it where it meets José's hips, his thumb rubbing the prodding bone just above his ass.

"You like it?" Yasi purrs in José's ear. "You know they could come back any second, right?" and he drags his tongue across the back of José's neck, and down to the curve of his shoulder. José shudders, pushing his ass back against Yasi's now fully-hard dick.

"Yeah?" He lets out, sounding overly faint and tipping his head back slightly, his hair tickling Yasi's nose.

He only lolls it back further when Yasi's other hand skates across his ribs and down to his navel, just where his throbbing little dick is sitting, right above the water, the bubbling surface grazing the underside of it it every other second. Yasi nudges the tip with the side of his little finger, making José gasp and buck eagerly, water splashing against his stomach.

"Yeah." Yasi repeats, his chest touching the skin of José's back now, almost flush. "They could walk in and see us."

His cock is nestled against José's crack, and he pushes his hips forward to glide it up against José's tailbone — making José squeeze his ass in approval.

"And what would you be doing?" he mumbles, craning his neck to steal a glance back at Yasi.

Yasi strokes his fingers leisurely up and down José's abdomen, purposefully avoiding his dick, which causes José to squirm a little. He feels the sensitive, smooth skin shiver under his touch. He lets his fingernails graze at it and José's breath hitches.

"Something like that." he says, teeth softly biting at his jaw.

Then, gently, he pushes José's hip down into the hot water, abandoning his stomach to prod his fingers at José's hole. The water submerging them makes it easier, and though he's sure it must feel weird for Iggy, the tightness around his middle finger is thrilling, and so is the strained, bitten noise José makes as he pushes another one in.  
José's relaxed by the rummaging of the tub, sighing softly when Yasi starts moving his fingers, softly curving them to tease his prostate a little.  
Against his mouth, he can feel José's shoulder tense up in pleasure, and he can tell he's biting back the moan that's being muffled in his throat.

"You like that, baby?" Yasi whispers sing-song, catching José's earlobe in his mouth, the motions of his hand strangely slow underwater. "You want more?"

"Uh-huh." José lets out, nodding his head, spreading his knees apart a little. "Please."

Yasi can't get it out of his mind, can't stop glancing at the revolving door down there, which could swing open at any moment as he puts a third finger inside Iggy. Anybody could walk in on this. He feels himself get even harder. God he needs to get his dick inside José. The way he's squeezing against his fingers as he fucks him with them — it's too much. Yasi crooks his fingers, and from the way José jerks, he knows he's got him. He holds on firmly to his hip and repeats the motion, but much slower this time, soft and steadily rutting, drawing out José til he whines.

"Got my fingers inside you." He says in José's ear, his heartbeat quickening. "I could just make you come like that on my hand. Or I could give you my dick. Right?"

"Please..." José whines. "Please please please..."

Yasi twists his wrist, dragging his fingertips to José's prostate.

"What do you want?"

José gasps and bucks a little again.

"I want your dick..." he moans, his desperate tone going straight down to Yasi's cock. "Please Yasiiii." The way he draws out Yasi's name... obscene.

"Right here where anyone could see?" he adds, curious for his new obsession.

"I want your dick please, I want your dick right here where anyone could see." José dutifully moans back, his voice quick and quiet and taut.

That's just enough. Yasi pulls out his fingers, and José gasps and squirms at the feeling, shaking his little ass. Yasi wastes no time steadying his hands on José's hips underwater, aligning himself, helping his dick push up against José asshole.

"Please. I need to be full." José adds, insolently.

Yasi slams home, his brain shorting out. José almost shouts, but slaps a hand onto his mouth. The thought is insanely hot, José trying to keep himself down, in fear of being heard... God, it's so much, Yasi's thrusting smoothly, never fully out, the slide easy yet peculiar underwater. It's tight, it's hot, it's burning and tantalizing and making his mind go foggy.

"That's it. Good little slut" he gapes, licking at José's neck. "Taking my dick all nice."

José moans back, his thighs struggling against his bunched up trunks. There's water splashing around them and Yasi's feet are seemingly always seconds from slipping, but José just feels so good it's like the pleasure alone, and the tingling sense of wrongness are just keeping him upright, fucking into José's ass easy, burrowing his nose through José's wet curls.

"All mine." He coos. "I could just film you like this... taking my cock like this... put you all over the internet for everyone to see..."

José makes a sound like a yelp, pushing back against Yasi's dick eagerly.

"Yes..." He pants.

"Or the boys, they could walk in... They'd see us..." he bites at the shell of his ear, feels José leaning into it, "They could jack off to us doing this... me doing you like this..." He keeps his voice suave, Cuban-sweet like they both like everything.

José's touching himself now, his hand splashing in and out of the water, nodding along as Yasi kisses and laps at his skin, making it raw and pink now.

"Yasi." He pants. "Yasi. Yasi."

"Shhh." Yasi shushes, feeling himself getting close. José's tightening, his body twisting, his breathless voice is pushing him over the edge. "Shhhh."

"I can't—" José squeaks, putting on a show. "Too good—"

Yasi quickens his strokes now, rutting hard into José's sweet little ass, and he's just so close, he's thinking about what they look like, in the tub, shocking and public and dirty, imagining José's wrecked face, feeling his shaking body...  
José cries out, way too loud, way too easy to hear, tensing up in his orgasm as Yasi reams him, and it's too much. He barely has time to pull out, already leaving come inside of José before spurting all up his exposed back and neck, grunting.

Dizzy and throbbing, he watches as some of it slides down José's spine into the frothing water.  
José drops down his head, his breathing heavy.

After a few moments of recovery, Yasi grabs his phone, and snaps a picture. Then, he taps José's hip, reaches down into the water, and pulls up José's trunks.

José glances back, eyes half lidded.

"You" he quips, "Are the devil."

Yasi laughs, and kisses his hair, stepping out of the tub.

"Easy, Candelita. I got more where that came from."

And as José sinks back into the water, his mischievous look back on his sated, fucked-out little face, Yasi steps out, grabs his shorts, and gets going.

**Author's Note:**

> FINAL PROMPT : COMPLETED!!!!!!  
> I wrote so much for the Good Baseball Boys Of Summer. Thanks to ohtempora and addandsubstract for setting it up. I started off with two prompts, and since the writing was going so good, I took three more, amounting to 20k+ of writing! Super proud of myself. Sorry about the bad dirty talk. Hope you enjoyed this one and thanks for reading.
> 
> If you did, **please leave a comment!!** Thank you in advance!!


End file.
